Czy Blue dołączył do Zespołu R
Chyba każdy mógł zagrać w Pokemony pierwszej generacji czyli Pokemon Red/Blue lub ich Remake FireRed/LeafGreen. Nasz cel nadany przez grę był jasny. Zostać mistrzem Pokemon. Niestety tytuł ten jako pierwszy zdobył nasz rywal Blue. Jednak czy zastanawialiście się jak on tego dokonał? Tłumaczenie, że był on silnym trenerem który świetnie trenował swoje Pokemony jest szalone i graniczy z cudem. Dlatego przedstawię wam logiczniejszy powód. Mianowicie nasz rywal zawdzięcza swoje sukcesy dołączając do Zespołu R. Zanim wyjaśnię kiedy to się stało i kiedy mniej więcej mogło do tego dojść. Wprowadzę w mały wstęp. Pamiętacie jedno z waszych najtrudniejszych decyzji dzieciństwa, czyli wybór swojego pierwszego Pokemona? Nasz rywal pozwala nam podejść do stołu jako pierwsi, za dobrymi intencjami kryła się jednak sprytna podpucha, ponieważ zaraz po wyborze naszego Pokemona, Blue perfidnie weźmie stworka mającego przewagę nad naszym. Ta sytuacja udowadnia że Blue jest podstępny i lubi grać nieczysto. Widać, że ma zadatki na członka Zespołu R. Zanim jednak powiecie, że taki schemat występuję w każdej części to chciałbym żebyście, że nasi rywale w nowszych częściach nie wiedzieli jakiego Pokemona wybraliśmy na startera. W Gold Silver i Crystal nasz rywal kradnie Pokemona z laboratorium. W Ruby Sapphire i Emerald wybierasz Pokemona w nagłej sytuacji, a May lub Brendan dostaje swojego stworka później nie wiedząc jakiego typu brałeś wcześniej. W Diamond Pearl i Platinum Damion wybiera razem z nami, jednak można po nim poznać, że brał pod wpływem desperacji. W Black i White Hugh dostał swojego startera z jajka, a w XY Serena wybrała ostatniego Pokemona jaki pozostał. Blue jest jedynym rywalem który był świadomy tego jakiego Pokemona wybraliśmy. Tak więc teraz wyjaśnię kiedy Blue mógł dołączyć do Zespołu R. Kiedy dochodzi do naszej trzeciej walki z rywalem ten pojawia się przy Nugget Bridge. Jest to most na który stoi pięciu trenerów do pokonania, a na końcu czeka na nas członek Zespołu R, który w nagrodę za pokonanie wcześniejszej piątki daje nam sporo warty przedmiot o nazwie Nugget i próbuje nas z rekrutować do Zespołu R. My oczywiście odmawiamy, ale kto wie co zrobił Blue. Zakładając, że Blue przyjął ofertę, dalsza fabułą gry staje się nieco jaśniejsza. Po pokonaniu rywala ten informuje nas, że powinniśmy udać się do Bill'a. Którego dom znajduje się niedaleko. Gdy dotrzemy na miejsce zastaniemy Bill'a, ale zmienionego w Pokemona. Co jeśli pierwszą misją Blue było spowodowanie maleńkiego wypadku na wskutek którego Bill został przemieniony w Pokemona co poskutkowało, że stał się nieszkodliwy i tym samym Blue mógł spokojnie wykraść informacje o rzadkich Pokemonach? Nie jest to jakaś wielka zbrodnia, gdyż koniec końców udaje nam się łatwo przywrócić Bill'a do jego ludzkiej postaci. Dlatego przejdźmy dalej. Kiedy ponownie dojdzie do spotkania z rywalem na statku S.S Anne dowiemy się od niego, że kapitan dał mu HM01. Czyli atak pozwalający przecinać drzewka stojące nam na przeszkodzie do różnych lokacji. Niestety kapitan wydaje się być chory. Co jeśli Blue zabrał HM01 od kapitana, czym zatruł go abyśmy my jak i reszta trenerów nie zdobyli tej techniki. Bez niej nie dotrzemy do Lavender Town w którym Zespół R szykuje właśnie większą zbrodnie. Kiedy już odwiedzimy przyjazne i radosne Lavender Town w wieży Lavender Tower nie spotkamy tam nikogo innego jak naszego rywala który pochwali się zdobytym Cubone'm. Pamiętacie ducha Marowaka blokującego wejście na ostatnie piętro? Jak myślicie czemu stał się duchem? Macie racje. Umarł, a dlaczego? Ponieważ Zespół R zabił go gdyż przeszkadzał w złapaniu Cubone'a. Udowodnić może temu obecność członków Zespołu R dopiero na ostatnim piętrze. Teraz zbliżamy się do momentu kulminacyjnego. Kiedy próbujemy uratować prezydenta znajdującego się w Saffron City z rąk Zespołu R, ponownie spotykamy naszego rywala. Być może przyszedł na ratunek tak jak my. Zauważmy, że aby dostać się do pokoju w którym znajduje się Blue, potrzebny jest kod dostępu. Która w tym momencie była w posiadaniu Zespołu R. Mało przekonujące? To zwróćmy uwagę na znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu naukowca, który po pokonaniu rywala daje nam w podzięce Lapras'a. Czemu nie dał go Blue? Wychodzi na to, że nasz rywal działa jak już poważniejszy przestępca i chronił jedynej drogi do Giovanni'ego. Oraz trzymał naukowca jako zakładnika. Co ciekawe kiedy wygramy walkę z Blue ten nam powie, że jesteśmy gotowi na starcie z szefem Zespołu R. Zupełnie jakby znał Giovanniego i jego siłę. Z każdą misją Blue awansuje w rankingu Zespołu R. Zaczyna na niewinnych występkach i kończy na poważnych zbrodniach. Jak zabójstwo Marowaka i atak na prezydenta. Po co to wszystko? Żeby wygrać Ligę Pokemon. Wyłączając Brocka i Misty rywal dostawał od Zespołu R, Pokemony odpowiednie do szybkiego zwycięstwa nad liderami sal. Pierwszym jego prezentem był Abra. W zamian za zamienienie Bill'a w Pokemona. Potem dostał Exeggcute'a do walki z Lt. Surg'em. Następnie Growlithe'a do walki z Erika'ą. Walcząc z Koga'ą wystawił Kadabra'ę który później ewoluował w Alakazam'a aby dorównać Sabrinie. Następnie pozyskał Gyarados'a do walki z Blaine'm. Myślicie, że z nim też walczył? A skądże. Szef Zespołu R podarował mu odznakę jako nagrodę za lojalność i wkład w działania Zespołu R. Podczas naszej finałowej walki możemy zauważyć w składzie Blue, Rhydon'a. Jego niższa forma Rhyhorn, był jednym z głównych Pokemonów Giovanniego. Jasne jest, że prócz odznaki Giovanni podarował Blue Rhyhorna który ewoluował w Rhydona. Co pozwoliło na łatwiejsze pokonanie Elitarnej Czwórki dzięki wysokim statystykom Rhydona. Nadal was to nie przekonuje? W takim razie przedstawiam Wam finałowy dowód. Kiedy pokonamy Giovanniego w jego własnej sali ten oświadcza, że odchodzi od Zespołu R i zostawia pustą salę. Zgadnijcie kto ją przejął w drugiej generacji. Dokładnie tak. Blue. Blue zostaje nowym trenerem sali Virdian i tym samym przejmuje rolę Giovanniego zostając nowym szefem Zespołu R. Tak się przedstawia cała teoria. ---- BowserXL Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Anime